gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dubsta
Dubsta2 }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = |handlingname = |textlabelname = |roadspawn = Yes (dubsta) (dubsta2) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Benefactor Dubsta is a four-door SUV in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Dubsta features classic European styling and features many elements that bear strong resemblance to a . The overall styling is very boxy, putting emphasis on its off-road purpose in favour of appearance. At the base of the front, a large plastic front bumper, spanning the entire width is visible. Above this bumper, a main, chrome-trimmed central grille is positioned on an elevated area of the front. There are rectangular turn indicator lamp units either side of the grille, whose lower edge is in line with the bottom of the vent for the grille. Above the turn indicators, the main headlamp units are larger and also rectangular. The headlamp units have upper edges that are in line with the top of the main grille. The front quarter areas are almost entirely covered by very wide wheel arch flaring, adding to the muscular appearance of the vehicle. The bonnet/hood features an elevated area similar to both vehicles that it is based on. The windscreen also begins at a height higher than the base of the A pillar, like both of its inspirations. The Dubsta also has Light Smoke window tint applied to its rear windows as default.File Data: The sides continue the utilitarian and rugged theme, featuring straight lines for the main body line and edges for greenhouse windows. The line that separates the side of the body from the roof is also completely straight. At the base of the A pillars, the car features what appear to be large, plastic rear-view mirrors. The rear wheel arches are similar in appearance to the front, but are less elevated from the body. Current Design Gallery Dubsta= |-| Dubsta2= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Dubsta features good ground clearance, such that its axles and differential can be viewed from a slightly high angle. The SUV features a high displacement engine, presumably a V12 engine based on the badge on the back, but the cover looks like a V8. This is sent through a permanent four wheel drive system, and then finally through large, high-profile tyres to the ground. The Dubsta is one of the most capable off-roading SUV's in the game, since it has the ability to climb over rocks and make it up steep mountains without getting damaged at all and without hesitation, as its V12 supplies an excellent amount of torque. This SUV sadly suffers from massive body roll both on-road and off-road due to its narrowness. Going over bumps or small debris at high speeds may flip the vehicle entirely. Giving the Dubsta off-road wheels is a viable method to alleviate this setback, fortunately. Its heavy weight can be useful when ramming other cars or pushing them. By feathering the throttle, it is possible to push a medium weight car with ease. The V12 engine, if untuned, will struggle against the weight and thus it cannot attain high speeds, and has average acceleration. Installing the "Spare Wheel" modification for the normal Dubsta will increase its traction slightly, in the same way as a spoiler. GTA V Overview V8 (cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Dubsta= |-| Dubsta2= Image Gallery Dubsta-LSC-GTAV.jpg|Promotional image for Los Santos Customs, featuring a Dubsta. BenefactorDubsta-Front-GTAV.png|A red Dubsta in the original version of GTA V. (Rear quarter view). Dubsta,Benefactor.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Dubsta-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Dubsta on Rockstar Games Social Club. Dubsta2-GTAV-RSC.png|The Dubsta2 on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants . }} dubsta2 There is a modified version of the Dubsta that spawns at the meeting points for Offroad truck Races which features the same design as the regular Dubsta, but all of the trim and chrome details have been blacked-out. This model also features more shallow roof indentations and various modifications available in the standard Dubsta, being a Black Bullbar, Black Rear Guard, Black Grille, Spare Tire and Black Side Steps. The car also has an unknown window tint applied by default.File Data: The design details of this variant seem to be inspired by the models modified by the aftermarket tuning company . Prior to the Heists Update, this variant had no manufacturer badge on the garage stats popup if obtained in GTA Online on Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3. In the enhanced version of GTA V, this variant can spawn in two different heavily customized forms, painted in either Brushed Gold or Chrome. Dubsta2-GTAV-front.png|A blacked-out variant of the Dubsta known as Dubsta2. (Rear quarter view). Dubsta2-GTAV-front-Dubsta2Modded1.png|A Chrome NPC modified Dubsta2 in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Dubsta2Gold-GTAV-front.png|A Brushed Gold NPC modified Dubsta2 in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Notable Owners *The Varrios Los Aztecas owns Dubsta2's, which can be encountered during and after the mission Trevor Philips Industries. *Elwood O'Neil owns a grey Dubsta. *Al Di Napoli owns a black Dubsta. *Robert owns a yellow modified Dubsta. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Dubsta *Commonly seen all throughout Los Santos, especially in the Rockford Hills area. *Occasionally spawns in front of the Vinewood Garage. *Sometimes driven by The Families and Ballas in their territories. ;Dubsta2 *Seen in the mission Trevor Philips Industries. The player can obtain it at the end of the mission if they are not destroyed in the process and store it to Trevor's safehouse. *Spawns at the two off-road truck race meeting points. The player can simply steal one and disrupt the activity or complete the race (if the given vehicle is the Dubsta2). ;Scenarios (enhanced version; Dubsta2) The Dubsta2 is part of the vehiclemodelset "LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED_SP". This allows heavily modified Dubsta2s, among many other modified cars to spawn outside Los Santos Customs, as well at other locations. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Dubsta *Commonly seen driving through the streets of Los Santos. ;Dubsta2 *The Road Captain of a Motorcycle Club can spawn a Dubsta2 in free mode for club use for $1,000. This version has bulletproof tires and bullet-resistant front and back glass. It can be used as a "seed vehicle" to spawn another Dubsta2 at an LSC in the city that can be kept as a personal vehicle. *Stock Dubsta2's are used by Los Santos Triads members in pursuit of players undertaking at least two of the Bunkers Steal Bupplies missions after the Gunrunning update. *Can be spawned by calling Agatha Baker's Luxury Car Services for free. ;Scenarios (enhanced version; Dubsta2) The Dubsta2 is part of the vehiclemodelset "LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED_MP". This allows heavily modified Dubsta2s, among many other modified cars to spawn outside Los Santos Customs, as well at other locations. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Dubsta sells for $7,000 at Los Santos Customs, while an NPC modified Dubsta2 can be sold for $23,250 (enhanced version only). Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Dubsta are Radio Los Santos, The Lab & West Coast Classics. **The default radio stations for the Dubsta2 are FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM. *Dubsta may be a combination of the 2 words "Dub" and "Gangsta". This may also be a reference to the rap/hip-hop scene in which customized SUVs can sometimes be found around, like the Baller (and its sport version) and the Cavalcade. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the beta version, the Dubsta had a different grille and had a higher suspension. *The extra lamps on the front bullbar and the roof racks do not function. References Navigation }}pl:Dubsta de:Dubsta (V) es:Dubsta fr:Dubsta pt:Dubsta uk:Dubsta Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles